Rans Entführung
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Der Titel sagt schon alles!


**Rans Entführung**

Ran war von der Schule unterwegs nach Hause. Schon seit längerer Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Am liebsten würde sie eine Abkürzung nehmen, doch die führte durch eine dunkle Seitengasse, und Ran wusste genau, dass das leichtsinnig war. Ihr kamen die Worte in den Sinn, die Shinichi mal zu ihr gesagt hatte.

_'Wenn du denkst, dass du verfolgt wirst, geh nach Hause. Aber bleib auf der Hauptstrasse, wo es viele Leute hat. Geh niemals in eine dunkle Seitengasse hinein, auch wenn es vielleicht eine Abkürzung ist.'_

Ran schauderte beim Gedanken, also blieb sie auf der Hauptstrasse. Doch sie wusste nicht, dass ihr Verfolger bereits ganz in der Nähe war und nur darauf wartete, dass sie unachtsam wurde. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie beim Handgelenk gepackt und sie in die Seitengasse gezogen. Ran versuchte, sich zu befreien, sie schlug um sich, doch der Mann war viel stärker als sie, sie hatte keine Chance. Sie versuchte immer noch, sich zu befreien, aber der Mann liess ihr Handgelenk nicht los, und jetzt schlang sich ein anderer Arm um sie, und seine Hand presste sich auf ihren Mund. Ran hatte panische Angst, wollte schreien, doch das ging nicht.

Ran wehrte sich verbissen, sie biss ihm sogar in die Hand, als er sie zu der offenen Tür zerrte und versuchte, sie in den schwarzen Van zu schieben. Ran stemmte beide Füsse gegen den Türrahmen und stiess sich von dem schrecklichen, dunklen Inneren des Wagens weg. Der Mann schob kräftiger. Ihr Kopf stiess gegen eine der offenen Türen. Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein.

Währenddessen machte sich Shinichi langsam Sorgen. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Ran auf keine seiner Anrufe oder Kurzmitteilungen geantwortet hatte. Auch sagte Kogoro, dass sie noch gar nicht zu Hause sei. Er fände es komisch, und auch er machte sich langsam Sorgen um sie. Shinichi telefonierte überall herum, bei allen Freunden und Bekannten, doch niemand wusste, wo sie war. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ins Bett zu gehen. Er erfuhr erst am anderen Tag, dass Ran ihr Handy zu Hause liegen gelassen hatte.

Es war die schlimmste Art von Alptraum, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Während Ran in einem nebelhaften Bewusstseinszustand schwebte, fragte sie sich, ob sie tot sei. Vage Bilder und schrecklich laute Geräusche verfolgten sie bis in den Schlaf, verblassten aber dann.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, wusste sie zuerst nicht, wo sie war. Unter ihr schaukelte es die ganze Zeit, und später war ihr klar, dass sie sich immer noch im Wagen befinden muss. Doch plötzlich hielt der Wagen und Ran spürte, dass der Mann zu ihr kam. Sie presste sich an die Innenwand des Wagens und wagte nicht zu schreien. Dann stand er vor ihr, Ran sah langsam hoch in sein Gesicht. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und sein Gesicht ist dem Rans keinen Finger breit entfernt.

"Du bist ein wunderschönes Mädchen", sagte er dann und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Jetzt waren seine Finger auf ihrem Gesicht, berührten ihr Haar. Eine Welle von Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Er griff ihr jetzt unters Kinn und zog es zu seinem Mund. Kurz bevor sich seine Lippen mit ihren berühren, drehte Ran den Kopf schnell weg. Der Mann sah sie beleidigt an.

"Willst du nicht?", fragte er. Ran erwiderte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur wütend an. Diesen Blick mochte der Mann offenbar nicht, denn er holte mit der Hand aus. Rans Kopf zuckte zur Seite und sie presste sich eine Hand auf die schmerzende Wange. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Du bist mein Mädchen, und ich verlange, dass du mich küsst. Ist das klar?"

"Nein!", schrie Ran, stand auf und wollte fliehen, doch der Mann hielt sich auf und warf sie an die Wagenwand. Ran schrie erstickt auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken.

"Ich werde dich fesseln und knebeln müssen, damit du nicht losschreist", sagte der Mann schliesslich und griff nach dem Klebeband, dann riss er ein Stück davon ab. Ran hob den Kopf, wollte protestieren. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er ihr das Klebeband über den Mund gezogen. Anschliessend fesselte er ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken, und dabei ging er nicht gerade sanft mit ihr um. Ran zitterte und wollte sich losreissen, doch der Mann schlug sie.

"Wirst du jetzt endlich Ruhe geben?", schrie er sie an. Ran schluchzte. "Und hör auf zu flennen!" Ran unterdrückte die Tränen und wünschte sich, dass Shinichi bei ihr war und sie befreite. Doch er wusste ja gar nicht, wo sie war. Ran schloss die Augen, doch sie öffnete sie gleich wieder, denn sie wollte, musste sehen, was der Mann mit ihr anstellte. Der nahm jetzt ihre gefesselten Hände und zog daran, bis sich ihr Rücken krümmte und ihre Hände und ihre Füsse hinter ihr berührten. Er beugte sich über sie und verband ihre Hände mit den Füssen, bog sie so nach hinten ab, dass sie vor Schmerz aufstöhnte. Der Mann grinste sie an, dann zwang er sie, eine Pille zu schlucken und ging dann wieder nach vorn, um weiterzufahren. Die Wirkung dieser Pille setzte schnell ein, und Ran war klar, dass es eine Schlafpille war. Sie konnte nicht mehr gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen und schlief mit dem Gedanken an Shinichi ein.

Shinichi schrie erstickt auf. Ihm schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch den Rücken, der eine Weile anhielt. Shinichi kam das komisch vor, denn er hatte noch nie Rückenleiden. Er vermutete, dass Ran gerade Rückenschmerzen hatte, und schon war er mit den Gedanken wieder bei Ran. Er hoffte, dass sie noch lebte. Ansonsten hatte sein Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er Ran liebte. Er schämte sich nicht, wenn er sagen müsste, dass er ohne sie nicht mehr leben kann. Es wäre nämlich die Wahrheit. Shinichi drehte sich auf die Seite und wollte wieder einschlafen, doch das ging nicht. Immerzu dachte er an Ran.

Nach jener ersten Nacht, als er ihr schliesslich die Fesseln, die ihre Hände mit den Füssen verbanden, abnahm, schoss ein schrecklicher Schmerz durch Rans Rücken und Beine. Mit der Zeit stumpfte der Schmerz etwas ab, und sie sank in einen erschöpften, unruhigen Schlaf. Immer wieder meinte sie, Shinichis Stimme zu hören, die nach ihr rief, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich das nur einbildete. Leider.

Shinichi schrak auf und sah auf seinen Wecker. Neun Uhr morgens. Er grummelte und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, dann stand er auf und ging sofort ans Telefon. Als er Kogoro anrief und nach Ran fragte, war sie immer noch nicht zu Hause. Shinichi sagte, er warte nicht länger und meldete Ran als vermisst. Ausserdem wird er sich selber auf die Suche nach ihr machen, und Kogoro und Inspektor Megure halfen ihm dabei. Doch erst mal galt es, eine Spur zu finden, und das war zuerst unmöglich. Wohl oder übel mussten sie auf eine Nachricht Rans warten oder darauf, dass sich der Entführer meldete. Sie waren jetzt sicher, dass sie entführt wurde. Ihnen blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

Nach vier Tagen wurde Ran gestattet, zu Hause anzurufen. Doch sie wählte nicht die Nummer der Detektei, sondern die von Shinichi. Nach einmaligen Klingeln hob er ab.

"Shinichi, ich bin's", sagte Ran schnell und war schon wieder den Tränen nahe.

"Ran, mein Gott! Wie geht's dir? Wo bist du? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und hoffte, dass es wirklich so war.

"Hör zu Shinichi, ich...", begann Ran, doch Shinichi hörte im Hintergrund eine männliche Stimme, die etwas zu Ran sagte, während der Mann ihr die Messerspitze an die Kehle hielt.

"Na los, sag es!" Das war also die Stimme des Entführers.

'Sie hört sich an wie die eines Psychopathen', dachte Shinichi, ehe er wieder Ran zuhörte.

"Shinichi, ich liebe diesen Mann. Er ist mein Verlobter, wir werden heiraten. Auch du kannst uns nicht mehr auseinander bringen. Versuch es erst gar nicht, bitte." Shinichi dachte zuerst, ihn treffe der Schlag, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass Ran das gar nicht sagen wollte. "Bitte sag das auch meinem Vater, bitte, Shinichi!" Ran schluchzte. "Er will mich vergewaltigen", sagte Ran dann ganz leise. "Das weiss ich, aber ich will es nicht!" Shinichi fasste sofort einen Plan.

"Sag ihm, dass ich dich schon vergewaltigt habe, dann lässt er dich in Ruhe. Er hätte dann Skrupel, dir noch mal so weh zu tun wie ich es getan habe. Und sag ihm um Himmels Willen nicht, dass du einen Freund hast und besonders nicht, dass ich dein Freund bin. Bitte Ran, vertrau mir. Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es. Bitte Ran. Ran?" Doch sie antwortete nicht mehr, denn es wurde aufgelegt. Shinichi hörte das Besetztzeichen und legte ebenfalls nachdenklich auf.

Er liess sich dann auf das Sofa fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

"Wieso hast du ihr gesagt, sie solle erzählen, du hättest sie vergewaltigt?", fragte Kogoro wütend und wollte auf Shinichi losgehen, doch Megure hielt ihn auf. "Eine Vergewaltigung! Das ist das Schlimmste, was einem Mädchen passieren kann!"

"Nun, in ihrem Fall wäre es aber für Ran das Schlimmste, wenn sie Shinichi verliert", sagte Megure zu Kogoro. Shinichi sah auf.

"Tja, jetzt laufe ich aber eher Gefahr, dass ich sie verliere. Und sei es auch nur an diesen Psychopaten." Shinichi verfiel wieder in Schweigen und hängte seinen Gedanken nach.

Nach dem Telefonat wurde Ran wieder gezwungen, eine Pille zu schlucken. Doch diesmal war Ran so wütend, dass sie sie ausspuckte. Daraufhin schlug sie der Mann erneut. Ran hatte Angst, dass er gleich über sie herfallen wird, doch sie machte sich gedanklich bereit, das zu sagen, was Shinichi ihr gesagt hatte. Aber der Mann hob nur die Pille vom Boden und putzte sie etwas ab. Dann tasteten seine Finger zwischen ihren Lippen, und als sie schliesslich Luft holen musste, öffnete sie den Mund und schluckte die Pille. Doch Ran wagte nicht mehr, sie auszuspucken. Die Angst, vergewaltigt zu werden, war einfach zu gross. Der Mann fuhr weiter. Er brachte Ran immer weiter von Shinichi weg. Ran hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren und wusste nicht, wie spät es gerade war, ganz im Gegensatz zu Shinichi.

Inzwischen war Shinichi wieder zu Hause, und da er sich sowieso nicht auf seine Fälle konzentrieren konnte, ging er zu Bett. Er schlief verhältnismässig schnell ein, doch in dieser Nacht hatte er einen schrecklichen Alptraum. Er träumte, dass Ran wieder vom Mann geschlagen und anschliessend... vergewaltigt wurde!

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Shinichi hoch. Er schwitzte und atmete schwer. Als er registrierte, dass er in seinem Bett sass, stand er auf und torkelte ins Badezimmer, dann spritzte er sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Anschliessend schaute er in den Spiegel. Sein Gesicht war kreideweiss und seine Augen zeigten deutlich die Angst, die er um Ran hatte. In seinem Traum wurde sie vergewaltigt. Vergewaltigt! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Shinichi sank vor dem Spiegel zu Boden.

"Ran, bitte halt durch", murmelte er leise. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen, doch dann sah er wieder auf. Wenn Ran tatsächlich vergewaltigt wurde, würde er dem Mistkerl das Genick brechen. Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Shinichi würde sich nicht davor scheuen, den Mann umzubringen, er würde sogar das Todesurteil in Kauf nehmen. Ran war ihm heilig und niemand durfte ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen. Niemand! Shinichi stand auf. Plötzlich fröstelte er. Jetzt machte sich die Angst um Ran schon in seinem ganzen Körper breit. Shinichi verliess das Badezimmer, löschte das Licht und schlüpfte wieder unter die Bettdecke. Dort war es wenigstens warm, doch hatte Ran auch eine Wärmequelle? Shinichi war sicher, dass sie das nicht hatte. Er schloss die Augen, denn er war müde. Doch er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, und das für den Rest der Nacht. Die Szene in der Ran vergewaltigt wurde, war immer klar vor seinen Augen. 'Ran, halt bitte durch', dachte er erneut. Dann schloss er wieder die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, war es bereits morgens um acht Uhr.

"Oh mein Gott!", rief Shinichi und sprang aus seinem Bett. Er sollte längst bei Kogoro in der Detektei sein, doch als er dort ankam, war Kogoro nicht verärgert. Shinichi setzte sich auf das Sofa und wollte Kogoro in ein Gespräch verwickeln, doch er blockte immer wieder ab. Shinichi gab es auf, lehnte sich nach hinten und legte die Hände auf seinen Bauch. Irgendwie war der flacher als sonst, doch dann fielen ihm die Gründe ein. Erstens hatte er gar nichts zum Frühstück gehabt und zweitens hatte er sowieso seit fünf Tagen kaum mehr etwas gegessen. Shinichi schloss gequält die Augen und legte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Als es an der Tür läutete und Inspektor Megure eintrat, sah Shinichi nicht auf. Erst als das Telefon läutete, regte er sich wieder. Kogoro nahm ab, doch Shinichi schnappte ihm das Telefon aus der Hand. Er wusste sofort, dass es Ran war. Er fragte sie, wo sie war, doch sie wusste es nicht.

"Ran, hat er dich vergewaltigt?", fragte Shinichi plötzlich. Ran erwiderte nichts. "Ran, bitte sag es. Wenn du nichts sagst, nehme ich das als ein Ja auf. Ran?"

"Nein", sagte sie ganz leise. Shinichi atmete auf. Ran wurde dann gezwungen, wieder zu erzählen, dass sie den Mann liebte und ihn heiraten werde, doch Shinichi hörte nicht genau hin. Ihn interessierte mehr, was für Geräusche im Hintergrund waren. Sie kamen ihm bekannt vor. Es waren die einer Tankstelle und er meinte, eine bekannte Stimme zu hören. Es war eindeutig die Stimme eines ehemaligen Klienten von ihm und dessen Nummer er noch hatte.

Als Ran nach zwanzig Minuten wieder gezwungen wurde, aufzulegen, rief Shinichi den Klienten an und fragte ihn, wo er im Augenblick war. Der Klient war zwar schon vor zehn Minuten weitergefahren, doch er konnte Shinichi sagen, bei welcher Tankstelle er vorhin gewesen war. Allerdings konnte er keine Angaben über den Verbleib der anderen Leute machen, doch Shinichi reichten die Hinweise. Der Klient fragte, was los sei, doch Shinichi sagte, er erkläre es ein andermal, er habe jetzt keine Zeit. Shinichi legte auf und erzählte Megure und Kogoro, wo Ran gewesen war. Keine zwei Minuten später waren sie unterwegs. Shinichi dachte die ganze Zeit an Ran. Nach mehreren Stunden und einigen hundert Kilometern erreichten sie die Tankstelle, von der Shinichi gesprochen hatte. Doch es war bereits Nacht und der Shop war geschlossen. Megure merkte, dass Shinichi kurz davor war, den Verstand zu verlieren, also klingelte er den Shopbesitzer kurzerhand aus dem Schlaf.

"Herrgott noch mal! Wissen Sie, wie spät es ist? Vier Uhr morgens!"

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber es ist sehr wichtig...", begann der Inspektor, doch Shinichi schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Gestern gegen Mittag müsste dieses Mädchen bei Ihnen telefoniert haben", sagte Shinichi und zeigte dem Mann ein Foto von Ran. "Ausserdem war sie in Begleitung eines Mannes und ich muss wissen, wo sie hingefahren sind. Also?"

"Tja, ich weiss nicht genau...", sagte der Mann zögernd. "Das kann schon sein, aber warum ist das so wichtig? Und wer sind Sie überhaupt?" Kogoro wollte dem Mann beim Kragen packen, doch Shinichi hielt ihn auf, während Megure erklärte, dass er Polizist und das Mädchen entführt worden war. "Na, wenn das so ist! Ja, ich habe dieses Mädchen gesehen, ja, sie hat telefoniert und ja, sie war in Begleitung eines Mannes. Allerdings fiel mir auf, dass das Mädchen nicht glücklich aussah, es hatte sogar geweint, als sie wieder in den schwarzen Van eingestiegen ist."

"Der Mann fuhr einen schwarzen Van?", fragte Shinichi. "Konnten Sie das Kennzeichen erkennen?"

"Nein, leider nicht."

"In welche Richtung sind sie gefahren?"

"Das war Richtung Norden..."

"Vielen Dank!", rief Shinichi und zerrte Kogoro und Megure zum Wagen.

Keine fünf Minuten später waren sie wieder unterwegs, doch sie waren sicher, dass sie Ran bald einholen würde, jedenfalls war Shinichi da sicher. Kogoro war eher misstrauisch. Als sie an eine Kreuzung kamen, wusste Megure nicht, wo lang fahren.

"Gerade aus", sagte Shinichi.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte er. Doch Shinichi antwortete nicht mehr, denn er war wieder mit den Gedanken bei Ran.

Auch Ran dachte an Shinichi, als sie aufwachte. Sie fragte sich, wo er war und was er im Moment machen würde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass Shinichi keine 300 Kilometer mehr entfernt war. Der Wagen stand still, also musste der Entführer schlafen. Ran liefen Tränen die Wangen runter. Sie wollte zu Shinichi, wollte von seinen Armen umarmt werden, seine Nähe und seine Lippen auf ihren spüren. Doch das war nur ein Wunsch, der vielleicht nie mehr in Erfüllung ging. Ran wusste nicht, wie sehr sie sich täuschte.

Währenddessen hatten Shinichi, Megure und Kogoro bereits wieder 150 Kilometer zurückgelegt, und bei Sonnenaufgang mussten sie tanken. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fragten sie den Tankwart, ob er einen schwarzen Van gesehen habe. Der Tankwart bejahte, also fuhren sie weiter, nachdem Kogoro für alle etwas zu Essen gekauft hatte. Shinichi allerdings ass nichts und gab Kogoro seine Portion. Er betrachtete in Gedanken versunken den Sonnenaufgang und wünschte sich, dass Ran ihn auch sehen könnte. Dann fielen Shinichi die Augen zu. Er konnte die Müdigkeit nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Megure warf immer wieder Blicke zu Shinichi nach hinten und lächelte. Allerdings nur kurz, denn sie hatten Ran noch immer nicht gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht. Kogoro dachte die ganze Zeit an seine Tochter, auch er machte sie Sorgen um sie. Als sie wieder bei einer Kreuzung waren, holte Kogoro Shinichi aus dem Schlaf.

"Rechts", sagte Shinichi müde. Megure fuhr weiter. Jetzt trennten sie nur noch vierzig Kilometer von Ran.

"Wir kommen immer näher", sagte Shinichi, der sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte.

"Was sagte der Tankwart noch mal? Schwarzer Van? Aber es gibt viele schwarze Vans hier in Japan", sagte Kogoro und verlor schon fast die Hoffnung, Ran jemals wiederzusehen. Megure versuchte ihm das auszureden, doch Shinichi blieb still. Er spürte Ran; sie war jetzt ganz in seiner Nähe. Er begann die Umgebung mit den Augen abzusuchen, um den schwarzen Van zu finden. Blöd war nur, dass der Tankwart nicht wusste, wie das Kennzeichen lautete. Shinichi hätte gern gewusst, wie der Psychopath hiess, der Ran entführt hatte. Megure fuhr immer weiter, bis sie an einem Rastplatz vorbeifuhren.

"Halt! Stopp!", rief Shinichi und blickte zurück. Dort auf dem Parkplatz stand ein schwarzer Van. Auch Kogoro hatte ihn gesehen und hielt die Luft an.

"Ist er das?", fragte er, doch Shinichi antwortete nicht. Er sprang aus dem Auto und rannte zurück, während Megure den Wagen wendete und ebenfalls zurückfuhr. Plötzlich blieb Shinichi stehen. Wenn das wirklich ihr gesuchter Van ist, heisst das, dass der Entführer ebenfalls hier ist. Und er war gefährlich, ein richtiger Psychopath. Was sollte er also tun? Es war morgens um halb sieben, und wahrscheinlich schliefen Ran und der Entführer noch. Wenn das wirklich so war, mussten sie noch warten, bis sich etwas regte. Shinichi erklärte seinen Plan Megure und Kogoro, die gerade zu ihm gerannt kamen und sie waren einverstanden. Kogoro wollte zwar sofort in den Wagen, doch Megure hielt ihn davon ab. Ran könnte dann immer noch erschossen oder sonst irgendwie getötet werden. Also suchten sie sich ein Versteck, von dem sie den ganzen Rastplatz im Auge hatten, aber nicht entdeckt werden konnten.

Sie warteten über neunzig Minuten, ehe sich etwas regte. Ein Mann stieg aus dem Van, ging nach hinten und öffnete die Tür. Das, was sie dann sahen, liess sie erstarren. Da kam Ran aus dem Wagen gekrochen, ihre ganze Kleidung sah sehr mitgenommen aus, und ihr Körper war mit blauen Flecken übersät und sie hatte eine Dusche nötig. Aber sie lebte noch, und das war das wichtigste. Shinichis Blick glitt zu dem Mann. So sah also der Irre aus. Er packte Ran, die nicht gefesselt war, am Arm und zerrte sie in die Raststätte. Shinichi folgte ihnen; er musste wissen, was sie drinnen anstellten. Doch kaum war er da, musste er sich schnell verstecken, damit sie ihn nicht sahen. Sie kamen schon wieder raus, und Shinichi sah, dass Ran Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sofort überkam ihm die Wut. Er war wütend auf diesen Irren. Am liebsten würde er sich sofort auf ihn stürzen, doch er hatte ein Messer dabei und Ran war bei ihm. Wohl oder übel musste er warten. Ran und der Mann gingen zum Van und Ran wurde gezwungen, einzusteigen. Shinichi dachte schon, dass sie gleich weiterfahren würden, aber dann sah er einen Schatten hinter dem Van verschwinden und er sah genauer hin. Das war Kogoro, mit Sicherheit. Die Reifen hatten keine Luft mehr, sie konnten also gar nicht mehr weiterfahren. Shinichi lächelte. Jetzt sass der Irre in der Falle.

Shinichi schlich zurück zu Megure und Kogoro und besprach das weitere Vorgehen. Dann verstummte Shinichi blitzartig und sah zum Van. Der Mann war ausgestiegen und zerrte Ran in eine Telefonzelle. Zum Glück hatte Shinichi sein Handy auf lautlos gestellt, sonst hätte das Klingeln ihn verraten. Shinichi nahm ab.

"Shinichi, ich bin's", schluchzte Ran in den Hörer.

"Ran! Gott sei Dank lebst du noch!", sagte Shinichi und warf Megure und Kogoro einen Blick zu. Er musste so reden, als sei er ganz weit weg, doch Megure und Kogoro verstanden das.

"Wie geht's dir und wo bist du?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, Shinichi." Shinichi versuchte noch weiter mit ihr zu sprechen, als er wieder die Stimme des Mannes hörte. Ran wurde aufgefordert ihre Sätze zu sagen, doch Shinichi unterbrach sie.

"Ran, was ich dir jetzt sage, darfst du diesem Irren auf keinen Fall erzählen, ja? Und bitte krieg keinen Schreck, tu so, als ob ich etwas anderes gesagt hätte, okay? Du darfst dir nichts anmerken lassen."

"Okay", sagte Ran leise.

"Du siehst ganz schön mitgenommen aus. Und an Gewicht hast du auch verloren." Ran blieb stumm, sie machte aber grosse Augen. Konnte es sein, dass Shinichi hier war? Hier bei ihr? "Ran, bist du noch da?", fragte Shinichi. "Hallo!"

"Ja, ich bin noch hier. Aber ist das dein Ernst?"

"Absolut. Ich kann dich sehen, und auch Inspektor Megure und dein Vater Kogoro sind da."

"Wie... wie hast du...?"

"Psst! Erklär ich dir später", wollte Shinichi sagen, aber da wurde schon aufgelegt. Shinichi drückte auf eine Taste und sah wieder zu Ran und dem Mann. Sie wurde wieder zum Van gezerrt, aber da es immer noch früh am Morgen war, sah das keiner ausser Shinichi, Kogoro und Megure. Wenn sie ihn schnappen wollten, mussten sie das jetzt tun. Also machten sie sich bereit. Sobald Ran im Wagen war und der Mann gerade einsteigen wollte, ging Kogoro auf ihn zu. Er bat höflich, mit ihm sprechen zu können, doch der Mann rastete völlig aus. Er stiess Kogoro zur Seite und wollte fliehen, aber Shinichi heftete sich sofort an seine Fersen und holte ihn ein. Er riss ihn zu Boden und schon war eine Rauferei im Gange. Der Mann war stärker als Shinichi gedacht hatte, und es fiel ihm nicht leicht, immer die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Einmal lag er unten und die Hände des Mannes schlossen sich um seine Kehle. Shinichi hatte fast keine Kraft mehr, aber dann überkam ihn der Gedanke, was der Mann Ran alles angetan hatte, und die Wut verlieh ihm neue Kraft. Er drückte die Hände des Mannes weg und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

Während Shinichi mit dem Mann beschäftigt war, versuchte Kogoro das Türschloss aufzukriegen.

"Ran, halte durch, ich bin gleich da!", rief Kogoro und holte Megure zu Hilfe. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, das Schloss zu knacken und Ran, die inzwischen wieder gefesselt war, von ihrem Knebel zu befreien.

"Paps!", wimmerte Ran und weinte. Kogoro löste ihr die Fesseln, erst die bei den Beinen und dann die bei den Armen, und Ran fiel ihm um den Hals. "Ich hab dich so vermisst!", sagte sie und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen Kogoros Schulter. Der drückte sie fest an sich.

"Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!" Kogoro versuchte, Ran zu trösten, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Inspektor. Der rannte jetzt auf Shinichi und den Mann zu und zerrte ihn von Shinichi runter. Shinichi lag wieder auf dem Rücken, und der Mann hatte ihn beinahe erwürgt, als Megure dazwischen ging. Er legte dem Mann sofort Handschellen an und somit war der Irre gefasst. Shinichi lag am Boden und keuchte, als Megure ihm aufhalf. Er musste Shinichi im ersten Augenblick stützen, sonst wäre er wieder geflogen, doch dann stand Shinichi. Er hatte absolut keine Puste mehr, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Jetzt gab es wichtigeres zu tun und er ging langsam auf den Van zu. Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller, bis er auf Ran zu rannte.

Endlich! Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Shinichi so lange gewartet. Hatte so lange warten müssen! Endlich konnte er seine geliebte Ran wieder in die Arme schliessen. Auch Ran erging es nicht anders, sie war froh, dass Shinichi sie gefunden hatte und sie jetzt fest an sich drückte. Wie lange musste sie auf seine Nähe, seine Wärme verzichten? Sie stand bei Shinichi, drückte ihn fest an sich, ihre Tränen liefen, als ihr langsam schwarz vor Augen wurde. Shinichi spürte endlich wieder seine Ran, doch er bemerkte, wie sie langsam in seinen Armen erschlaffte.

"Komm, ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus", sagte er leise zu ihr, doch sie war so erschöpft, dass sie kaum mehr stehen, geschweige denn noch laufen konnte. Shinichi überlegte nicht lange und nahm sie auf den Arm, dann trug er sie zu ihrem Wagen und Megure und Kogoro brachten sie den langen Weg zurück ins Krankenhaus. Es war schon ziemlich spät, als sie dort ankamen, doch ein Arzt erbarmte sich ihrer und untersuchte Ran. Währenddessen wartete Shinichi draussen. Er lief unruhig hin und her, und als der Arzt endlich kam und sagte, er dürfe jetzt zu Ran, stürzte er ins Zimmer.

"Shinichi!", rief Ran und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Shinichi fiel ihr glücklich um den Hals und drückte sie fest an sich. Der Arzt sah dem wortlos zu.

"Kann ich die Nacht über bei ihr bleiben?", fragte Shinichi und löste sich von Ran. Der Arzt lächelte ihm zu.

"Selbstverständlich." Dann verliess er das Zimmer. Shinichi wandte sich wieder Ran zu, die die Augen geschlossen hatte.

"Er hat dich geschlagen", sagte er leise zu ihr und fuhr sanft mit dem Finger über die verarzteten Wunden. Rans Augenbraue zuckte, sie öffnete schnell die Augen, und Shinichi sah, dass sie sehr müde war. "Schlaf jetzt", flüsterte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Keine Minute später schlief Ran, und Shinichi beobachtete sie eine Weile. Er spürte, dass auch er langsam müde wurde, doch das war kein Wunder. Er hatte seit Rans Entführung kaum mehr geschlafen, und wenn, dann nur sehr schlecht, aber jetzt war sie in Sicherheit... Endlich war sie in Sicherheit... Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er neben Ran ein.

Als Shinichi am anderen Morgen aufwachte, lag Ran nicht mehr in ihrem Bett. Shinichi stand auf und fuhr sich gähnend mit der Hand durch sein strubbeliges Haar. Dann trat er raus auf den Gang, wo er Ran entdeckte, die bei ihrem Vater war. Als sie Shinichi sah, rannte sie auf ihn zu und fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals. Kogoro war gar nicht begeistert, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, bat der Arzt, dass alle drei in sein Büro kommen sollen. Shinichi und Ran folgten ihm, Kogoro trottete hinterher. Man sah es ihm zwar nicht an, aber er hatte eine Riesenangst, dass Ran vergewaltigt wurde, doch als der Arzt sagte, dass es nicht so war, atmete er erleichtert auf. Auch Shinichi war froh darüber und versuchte sofort, seinen Alptraum von damals zu vergessen. Dann sprach der Arzt über Rans Gesundheitszustand. Er war der Meinung, dass sie sich physisch schnell erholen würde. Sie hatte Schürfwunden, schwere Anzeichen von Wasserentzug und an Gewicht verloren. Aber sie war gesund. Was die emotionalen Wunden anging, die Ran erlitten hatte... Sie würden viel Zeit zur Heilung brauchen. Shinichi war klar, dass er immer für Ran da sein wird, egal wann und zu welcher Zeit.

Ran musste noch einen Tag im Krankenhaus bleiben, dann konnte sie nach Hause. Shinichi holte sie ab und Ran versuchte ihm zu erklären, was sie alles erlebt hatte, doch Shinichi legte plötzlich seinen Finger auf Rans Mund und küsste sie. Ran erwiderte den Kuss. Sie war wieder glücklich. Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, sah Ran hoch in Shinichis Augen.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte sie dann sehr leise.

"Hm? Was tut dir leid?", fragte Shinichi.

"Das, was ich gesagt habe... Dass ich den anderen Mann liebe und ihn heiraten wer-"

"Psst. Vergiss es einfach, okay? Ich weiss, dass du das nicht ernst gemeint hast. Er hat dich dazu gezwungen, nicht wahr?" Ran sah Shinichi an, dann nickte sie. Sie erzählte, dass er ihr ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten hatte, als sie telefonierte.

"Und dann hat er immer wieder gesagt, dass ich sein Mädchen wäre. Ich hab zwar immer genickt, aber es stimmt nicht! Ich bin nicht sein, ich bin dein Mädchen!"

"Nein, das stimmt nicht", sagte Shinichi bestimmt und sah auf die Strasse.

"Was?" Ran sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Shinichi wandte ihr den Blick zu.

"Du gehörst niemandem. Auch nicht mir. Ich besitze dich nicht. Ich habe nur das unbeschreibliche Glück, dich als Freundin zu haben. Vergiss nicht, das ist dein Leben, und du bestimmst, wer dein Freund ist und wen du als 'Krimi-Spinner' bezeichnest." Shinichi lächelte. Ran sah Shinichi zuerst an, dann hakte sie sich freudig bei ihm ein. Sie hatten die Detektei erreicht, wo Kogoro und Inspektor Megure schon auf sie warteten. Megure war froh, dass Ran noch lebte und es ihr gut ging. Kogoro allerdings verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, als er sah, wen seine Tochter da im Schlepptau hatte. Doch Megure gab ihm einen Rippenstoss und Kogoro verkniff sich eine Bemerkung über Shinichi. Sobald jeder mit etwas zu Trinken versorgt war, begann Ran zu erzählen. Zuerst stockend, doch dann fiel es ihr leicht zu erzählen. Shinichi hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich danach besser fühlen würde, und er hatte Recht. Neunzig Minuten später verstummte Ran, denn sie war fertig. Anschliessend wurden ihr noch einige Fragen gestellt, doch dann war die Sache für sie vorläufig erledigt. Sie schmiegte sich an Shinichi und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte nur noch alles vergessen, was sie in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte, und sie war sicher, dass Shinichi ihr dabei helfen würde. Er würde für sie da sein, da war Ran sicher.

"Wie wär's, wenn wir in Urlaub fahren würden?", fragte Shinichi Kogoro. Der sah ihn an.

"Und wohin?"

"Zum Beispiel nach Izu oder Okinawa!", sagte Ran begeistert. Kogoro sah seine Tochter an, doch dann wanderte sein Blick zu Shinichi, der nickte.

"Kommen Sie schon, Mori! Seien Sie kein Spielverderber!", sagte Megure und bewirkte so, dass Shinichi, Ran und Kogoro drei Tage später in Urlaub nach Izu fuhren. Shinichi hatte angeboten, die Hotelkosten zu bezahlen, und Kogoro erklärte sich sofort einverstanden. Wenn andere bezahlen, ist es ihm gleich, wer mitkam, und sei es auch nur der Freund seiner Tochter, der zugleich auch sein grösster Konkurrent war. Ran war das klar, sie war etwas wütend auf ihren Vater, doch Shinichi sagte ihr, dass es ihm egal sei. Hauptsache, er war mit ihr zusammen.

Ran liess sich fast jeden Tag die Sonne auf ihre noch etwas bleiche Haut scheinen, doch ansonsten ging sie viel mit Shinichi schwimmen und tauchen. Alles in allem wurde es noch ein schöner Urlaub, bei dem Rans Entführung etwas in Vergessenheit geriet und dann nur noch als Erinnerung lebte.

Owari


End file.
